leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-4829762-20121031003141/@comment-58.106.244.161-20121104225937
Utility tree isn't for just mages alone. Some champs outside of being a mage can make use of it too. Each champ requires different masteries for different performances. Look at Ryze for example. The majority of his skills rely more on MP rather than AP so using the Utility tree would betr benefit him. But other Casters like Morgana and Cass require more concentration in the Offence tree in most cases. Or Blitzcrank, he makes betr use in Defence and Utility rather than Offence and Defence. Also, Kayle healing herself to trigger Initiator again, is not gunna happen most of the time. Since her W's scaling is low, unless she goes AP, she can't use it to heal huge chunks of her HP back. Also, if u really want access to Initiator constantly, U need to max out W first in order to have it active. Not to mention the difference between Initiator and Swiftness is only 1 Point. As for ur argument about the 8 point thing, I meant u can only have 'access' to mastery of Swiftness 'if'u get 4 points in Utility. U've read it wrong. Of course u need 8 points to master Swiftness. What u say about Kayle's advantages are true. Unlike most Fighters, her kit allows her to be much more mobile. However, she is a high priority target, especially in late game. due to that, in most cases, in team fights, she is targetted first thing on sight. u can't run away if u get heavily focused and ur HP plummets below 70%. Also, if u wanna stay constantly near 70%+ of ur HP, u will have to go as a pure glass cannon with Kayle so u can use ur heal to raise ur speed. What I said about top lane, I said 'it isn't always the case' for Kayle. Of course defence and sustain are one of the major factors up there. BUT, just staying rigidly by the book is a waste of time. Kayle almost always has the upper hand when it comes to First Strike. Meaning, she can just raise her Offensive capabilities to quickly shut down opposing Champs and clear minion waves. Last bit on the Utility Tree, It isn't just for mages. The masteries in the Utility Tree that raise MP, CDR, etc, those are for specialisations. I won't argue about that cos that is pretty much obvious. But masteries like Swiftness and such can be used by anyone and u can max it without even contributing 10 points to the tree. If u don't like swiftness cos, the 1% diff is such a turn off, get Swiftness runes. I combine them with the Swiftness mastery to bring about a Speed oriented performance with Kayle. Let me tell u this, I've never played Kayle with Defensive masteries, especially when I play seriously. Kayle is naturally defensive therefore she doesn't need it as much. U can use them to betr bulken her up, but it is not necessary. If u wanna play defensively with her, I'd suggest tower hugs and minion wave clearances. U don't need defence and sustain focus in order to play top lane well. U can also improvise ur tactics and other approaches to coordinate ur offence and defence. My experience with Kayle tells me that, she doesn't need a set play or build. Rather it is based on a player's creativity and their capability to adjust on the fly that allows her to shine. U said that Swiftness was a huge waste. Then what about when Kayle goes Support? She needs to be mobile in order to reach allies in order to help them, but she took a beating while gettin there. Now if u had Initiator, and u took a serious beating, U won't get there in time to heal ur ally and speed them up to finish off their target. Even if u healed urself to trigger initiator in order to reach ur friend, what if ur W is still on CD by the time u get there? What if u needed to use ur ulti to save him but it was on CD? If u had Swiftness, such scenarios are less likely to happen. Even if u take a massive beating, u'll still have that speed and reach ur ally in time and heal or shield em. Utility isn't just for Mages or Supports, it's for anyone to use. Does it say it's a Magic tree? Look at the Offence Tree, they have more benefits for Mage types. Utility is for players who prefer to have access to a variety of 'more options' or want to grant their champs more options. Utility can help any type of Champion in any way they need it. Junglers and Supports take advantage of it, Carries can take advantage of it, Tanks as well, any Champion CAN take advantage of it. Also, ur argument about Righteous Fury and minions. Ur right. Since E is only a boost to AA, it is still technically an attack with AA, it ain't a spell cast. However, let me ask u this: What kind of an idiot would attack an enemy champ when s/he is near a large wave of minions, when they have full HP hmm? We have something all of us were born with. It's called common sense. U should know when to attack AND when not to, as well as WHAT u should be attacking. Another thing I should mention is that Kayle has 'range' attack yeah? She can just attack champions when they are close to her and the minions are occupied. Since the caster minions are outta range and are occupied, they can't switch to attacking her. Melee minions included as well. Finally, let me say this to u again, and to all those who read this. Kayle IS a Moderator. She can mix and merge any multiple roles to betr adapt to team compositions. Therefore, she can take advantage of anything in the Mastery Trees in any type of configurations possible. Don't ever think that there is only one way of doin things. Cos there are hundreds of possibilities we can make each game. If you've only thought so one-sidedly, then ur progress as a player has ended.